


Togetherness

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 6 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2006)</p>
<p>A lesson about friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

"I don't have to play with you all the time, JD."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Uh, huh, 'cause you're my best friend and best friends always play together."

"Not always," Buck interjected. "Take me and Chris. Sometimes we do stuff together, sometimes we don't. But we're still best friends, right?"

JD nodded. "But I want to play with Vin."

"I know you do," Buck sympathized, "but right now Vin's really busy makin' a picture for Chris."

"I know," JD sighed.

Buck smiled. "Hey, how 'bout you and I play together 'til he's done?"

JD's face lit up. "Yeah!"

 

~end~


End file.
